Gareth's dwarf
The squire of Sir Gareth. He accompanied Gareth and other 2 men to Kink Kenadon on foot; a little before the noon of the Pentecost, Gawaine saw the 3 dismounting and dthe dwarf keeping their horses, as the others brought Gareth inside. (7,i) Obviously the dwarf and Gareth's men were told by Gareth to return exactly a year later; when Beaumains decided to leave the court and Linet left, he appeared suddenly without explanation to Carlion bringing all things that he needed, a horse and mail, in the richest manner, surprising everyone. (7,iii)(7,xxv) As they rode after Linet, Sir Kay challenged Gareth, and as Gareth threw Kay down, he told the dwarf to take his horse. (7,iv) He followed his master from Castle Dangerous as he left Dame Lionesse. At midnight they lodged by a water and Gareth commanded him to keep guard all night as he fell to sleep. Meanwhile Sir Gringamore followed them, having instructions from Lionesse to take him and learn Beaumains's real name. He sneaked silently and plucked the dwarf under his arm and rode away, but meanwhile he cried and prayed his master for help. (7,xix) Once he was brought to his castle, Lionesse and Linet started to interrogate him about where his master was born and his lineage, and she threatened him that if he doesn't tell, he will be forever a prisoner there. He revealed that Beaumains is Prince Gareth of Orkney, nephew of King Arthur and begged her to let him return to him, because he will never leave before he gets him back, and if Gareth gets angry, he will do much harm and destruction to this country. Gringamore for a moment ignored the threats. Indeed Gareth came to demand him and challenge Gringamore, and Lionesse intervened and he accorded with Gareth, inviting him to the castle. Gareth dismounted and the dwarf came and took his horse. Gareth said that he had many adventures for his sake. (7,xx) During a tournament Gareth wore a magic ring that changed his colors so that none from Arthur's court could recognise him. But when Gareth he retreated to amend his helm, the dwarf offered to hold his ring not to lose it while he drank. But he rode of leaving the ring, and the dwarf was glad because his identity would lnow be known. (7,xxix) Indeed, Gareth's identity was eventually discovered but he escaped the crowd and met with the dwarf, chastizing him for beguiling him by keeping the ring, and asked it back to hide again. With its help he escaped away into a forest. Once everyone lost them, Gareth asked him of best counsel, and he advised that now he is safe, and can send the ring back to Lionesse. Gareth sent him to her with the ring and the message to recommend himself unto her good grace, and pray to be true and faithful until he returns. So he rode that way and when Lionesse asked where is Gareth, the dwarf promised that he will return soon. Then he returned to Gareth. (7,xxx) category:dwarves category:squires